The Blindfold (Revise)
by The Shiax Artist
Summary: Arthur is acting a bit strange and Merlin can't tell what's wrong, that is, until Arthur drops a blindfold over his eyes. How will this end for the King and his servant? A rather short little AxM fic I did because I was bored. Rated M because they do have a bit of 'fun' in here. (This has been revised so the ending isn't so dang cheesy!)


**Hey there! So~ I'm suppose to be working on Runt Of The Gods right now, but~ I'm not. So! instead I wrote this quick little story up to make up for me being lazy! I've been re-watching Merlin the last week or so, so I wanted to do a short little Merlin x Arthur fic.**

**This is rated M for a reason, so you've been warned, so no bitching if you read and realize there's gay love in it.**

**Anyway! Hope you all enjoy and will leave me reviews and/or comments ^^ Thanks!**

**I do not own the show Merlin or any of the characters. (God helps us if I did~)**

***EDIT Again*  
**

**HEY! I fixed up the cheesy ass ending! I'm sorry for doing that in the first place, a friend suggested it and I just was too lazy to give a crap at the time.  
**

**Please tell me what you guys think about the new ending!  
**

* * *

"Is there something wrong?" Merlin asked, catching Arthur's stare. The blond king was sitting, slumped in his seat, his chin resting in his hand as he watched Merlin move about the room. His dinner hadn't been touched.

"No." Arthur replied, still not taking his eyes off his servant.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked, putting down the shirt he was folding. "You've barely touched your food and you didn't eat anything at lunch either-"

"I'm fine." Arthur muttered through his hand. Merlin swallowed and turned away, going back to his work. He was so engrossed in his work that he didn't hear Arthur get up and grab something from his bed. Merlin let out a yelp when a bright red cloth came down around his eyes, blocking out his vision. He squirmed for only a second before Arthur's voice met his ears.

"Don't," The King said, tying the long, red cloth into place. "leave it be."

Merlin felt his heart leap into his throat as his shoulders stiffened, he could feel Arthur's breath on his neck as his hands dropped to Merlin's thin arms. Merlin let out another yelp when Arthur spun him around to face him, pressing his hands against his forearms and pinning him to the wall. The young warlock's breathing was escalated now, causing him to pant against his will.

"A-Arthur?"

"You always watch me," The King said, his voice seemed harsher than it actually was. "even when you're doing something else, you always check on me and watch me from afar."

"I don't-"

"Then how did you know I didn't eat lunch? Hm? You were in town gathering supplies for Gaius, how could you possibly have known?"

"...I-I asked..." Merlin answered after a moments silence, twitching slightly in Arthur's grasp.

"Who?"

"...Gwaine..."

Arthur was silent for a long time, making Merlin even more uncomfortable. Merlin was startled when he felt Arthur's hands drift off his arms before gripping his hips and pulling him closer, their hips now pressed together. Once again he felt Arthur's hot breath caress his neck just above his neckerchief, the King's lips barely touching his throat. The young warlock didn't know what to do with his hands, leaving them raised ever so slightly away from his sides, but restraining himself from touching his King. Merlin's mind was all a blur, the inability to see was heightening all his other senses and causing a jumbled burst of sensation.

But, the young warlock was also very confused. Arthur liked Gwen, didn't he? Why was he doing this then? Just to mess with him? Why-? Merlin gasped, his thoughts brought to a halt when Arthur's lips came down on his throat, his grip on Merlin's hips shifting as well. Merlin's hands reached up to grab Arthur's arms, gripping the soft fabric of his sleeves in his thin fingers. No matter how hard he tried, Merlin couldn't stop the moans and gasps from escaping his lips as Arthur kissed and nibbled on his neck and jaw. The placement of the King's hands only made it worse. One hand on the back of Merlin's hip, while the other had trailed back and pressed against the middle of his back, keeping their bodies together.

"What do you think of Gwaine?" Arthur asked suddenly, not stopping his kisses.

"W-What do you m-mean?" Merlin asked as best he could, confused by the anger in Arthur's tone.

"What is he to you?" Arthur asked, his tone harsh as he nipped at Merlin's neck. Merlin flinched and gripped Arthur's sleeves tighter.

"He's just a friend," Merlin said, frowning and pulling away slightly. "Why do you care?"

"I've seen the way you two act around each other, is he really just a friend?"

"Yes, he is, now what-?!"

Merlin was caught off guard when Arthur huffed and pushed him back again, pinning him against the wall with his body. Merlin grunted and squirmed against Arthur's form, finding he wasn't strong enough to break away.

"What is wrong with you today?" Merlin asked, sounding actually fearful. "Why are you-?!"

Merlin was cut off by Arthur's lips crashing against his own, roughly at first, before melting into something more tender that made Merlin moan and give in. The Warlock's thin fingers loosened against the sleeves and moved up to rest on the King's shoulders. They could feel the rush of each other's hearts, pounding loudly in their chests in almost perfect unison. Merlin felt his face flood with warmth as his pants seemed to become snug.

He shifted embarrassedly until he felt the same reaction coming from Arthur, their bodies brushing together. Their tongues danced against each other as Arthur took a step back, leading Merlin away from the wall. With his ability to see taken from him, Merlin let Arthur lead him slowly through the room. He was only a bit surprised this time when Arthur spun him around and pushed him down, his back coming in contact with Arthur's soft, fur adorned bed.

Once again Arthur was upon him, crawling up to straddle his waist and kiss him feverishly. All the while, Arthur's hands were working at slipping Merlin's coat off. Next went his boots and belt before Arthur tugged off his neckerchief. Arthur brushed his ass against Merlin's erection and enticed a gasped moan from the latter. It suddenly registered in Merlin's mind what Arthur was trying to do and he pressed his hands against Arthur's chest, pushing them apart.

"Arthur...wait..."

"What?" The King asked, sounding confused.

"We can't do this-"

"Why not?" Arthur asked, sounding angry again. Merlin frowned and turned his head away, even though he couldn't see his king.

"Arthur...I'm you 'manservant' and you're the king...we can't-"

"Shut up Merlin." Arthur said, taking hold of Merlin's face and turning it towards him so he could lock their lips together. The blond was surprised when Merlin pressed against his chest again and kept him away, a deep, worried frown set on his pale face.

"Arthur, stop. You can't be caught fooling around, not with me, what would Gwen say?"

"She would say 'about damn time'!" Arthur barked, startling his servant, his voice quickly losing its edge. "I talked with Gwen this morning...she said I was forcing myself to like her, that I wasn't being true to myself." Arthur sat back, sitting on Merlin's hips as he spoke. "Gwen knew from the beginning how I felt about you, she knew better than I did. She pointed out how I act around you, how we talk, how much you watch me...and I you...I didn't believe her at first, but...I've thought about it all day and now I can't get you out of my head. The way you move. The way you speak. Your laugh, your smile, your midnight hair, even your hands. Everything about you drives me crazy."

Merlin just lay there, his hands resting timidly on Arthur's knees, his mouth slightly agape as he listened to Arthur spill his heart to him, but, there was still one thing Merlin needed to hear.

"...You...You said Gwen knew how you felt about me..." Merlin muttered, almost inaudibly. "How do you feel...about me?"

Arthur gave a small chuckle and leaned down, cupping Merlin's face in his hands and breathing out the words Merlin had waited years to hear.

"I love you, you idiot, I love you."

With that all other words were abandoned, Merlin's arms wrapping up around Arthur's neck and pulling him close, their lips pressed together ravenously. It didn't take long before both of them were stark naked, the only piece of cloth left on either of them was the crimson blindfold that rested around Merlin's eyes. Hours went by as they surrendered to their suppressed passions. Arthur was surprisingly gentle, his hands touching and feeling every line, scar, and crevice of Merlin's soft, white skin, committing every inch to memory.

Merlin was even more surprised when Arthur went down on him, showing his talents were not solely restricted to fighting. Every gasp, grunt, and moan that escaped Merlin's lips made Arthur that much hungrier, driving him to ravage the younger man with everything he had. When they finally reached the heat of their passions was when Gwen came looking for them. Thankfully she knocked on the door instead of just walking in.

"Arthur?" She had called, her voice causing Merlin to gasp and clap his hands over his mouth. "Are you in there?"

Arthur swallowed and pulled the blankets up over his back, but didn't pull out.

"I a-am," He called back, adding for good measure, "don't come in."

"Have you seen Merlin? I haven't seen him since midday and Gaius is looking for him."

"Nope," Arthur called back, holding back a grunt when Merlin shifted ever so slightly against him. "I-I haven't seen him s-since dinner, ha-ave you tried the tavern?"

"Hm, not yet, I'll check there next, send him to Gaius if you see him."

"Will do." Arthur called back, wishing desperately that she would move on. They waited for a moment before Merlin tentatively pulled his hands away and gave a small smile.

"You're going to get me in trouble." He chuckled breathlessly, causing Arthur to chuckle as well.

"No I won't, I'll just say you were doing work for me and that I forgot."

"Heh, 'work', sure."

"Don't give me that." Arthur chuckled, leaning down and kissing Merlin's collarbone, earning a pleasant purr from the Warlock's chest.

"Prat~" Merlin chuckled, carding his hands up into Arthur's hair as he began to move again, taking hold of Merlin's hips. Once again they fell into their passion, going on late into the night until both of them were so exhausted that they couldn't even move. Merlin fell asleep first, Arthur passing out next to him right after. Morning came far too soon, the curtains being pulled back roughly as a chipper voice rang out.

"Good morning my lord!" Gwen chirped, turning to face the bed when two tired groans met her ears. Dark red blushes shot across all three faces. Arthur's arm was draped over Merlin's waist, his eyes wide as Gwen stared at the sight before her. She suddenly started to giggle, covering her mouth slightly and turning away as both men jumped up, each taking a blanket with them to cover themselves.

"Took my advice then?" She asked, trying not to full out laugh at the embarrassed faces of her friends. Merlin caught sight of the sweet, yet embarrassed smile on Arthur's face.

"Y-Yeah~" Arthur answered as Gwen walked towards the door, giggling all the way.

"I told you the blindfold would work." She said, laughing when Merlin's jaw dropped, his hand jumping to his neck where the blindfold had fallen during the night.

"Y-You're the one who-who told him to-?!" Merlin gasped.

"I did, I'm also the one who gave 'that' to him~" Gwen giggled back, opening the door and slipping most of the way out, only poking her head back in for a second. "You two might want to clean up and get dressed before someone else comes in."

Both men jumped and started to hunt down their clothing.

"Also, Merlin." Gwen said, making the Warlock pause. "Gaius is pretty upset, he was growling something about a leech tank when I saw him this morning."

Merlin let out a groan and Arthur and Gwen both smiled. Gwen ran off to do her morning duties and Merlin helped Arthur clean up and get dressed, surprised when Arthur helped him with the same. When they were both clean and decent they left Arthur's room and went to go their separate ways. Merlin opened his mouth to say something when Arthur grabbed his face and locked their lips together. The kiss was passionate, but far too short, ending when Arthur pulled away.

They shared quick, warm smiles before they turned away and left for their duties. Their smiles seemed to stick to their faces for the remainder of the day. Even when Gaius barked at Merlin for ignoring his chores, the young warlock just smiled, apologized, and got to work. For Arthur, even getting knocked flat on his ass by Gwaine during training couldn't spoil his mood, though his smile and pat on the back seemed to unease the knight more than a glare ever would.

With both men in such good moods, the rest of the world seemed to follow suit, leaving everyone else in the castle in delightful moods as the sun shined above them in a clear blue sky. It got progressively harder, however, for either man to focus. They both found themselves thinking about their night together and it put them into feverish moods. When the day finally came to an end, Merlin made his way to Arthur's room to do his usual duties.

That came to a screeching halt the moment Merlin stepped inside. Arthur spotted the warlock and strode across the room with determination etched into his features. Merlin had just enough time to close the door before he was pinned against it, their lips crashing together as Arthur's hands tore off Merlin's clothes. Merlin gave a small chuckle and grabbed Arthur by the hips, guiding him backwards to the bed.

"I take it I won't be using my bed again tonight?" Merlin chuckled as Arthur sat down.

"Never again." Arthur purred, grabbing Merlin's hips and kissing his, now bare, stomach.

Merlin grabbed Arthur's hair as his pants were guided down. If anyone were to ask him what Arthur's lips felt like, Merlin would only be able to akin them to rose petals soaked in olive oil. They glided against and caressed his skin so softly that it caused him to purr and moan. When Arthur pulled away, Merlin whimpered, but was silenced when Arthur spun him around and laid him down against the bed. Arthur used this exposed position to kiss and taste every inch of Merlin's chest.

Through his panting pleasure a thought seeped into the warlock's brain, causing him lift his head to glance down at his king as he took hold of his face.

"Arthur?" Merlin whispered, his heated breath drawing the King to look up at him with bright blue eyes. "I love you," Merlin breathed, his heart fluttering around in his chest. "and you're wearing the blindfold this time."

* * *

Muahaha! Look! Not more crappy, cheesy ending! What do you guys think now?!


End file.
